Joker Harley: Collaberation
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Just a collection of fanfictions based on numerous songs surrounding the Joker/Harley relationship! Some are angsty, some are fluffy some are sexy, bit of everything rolled into one. Any requests let me know and i'll post them soon as possible :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it has been a while but it's been manic with performing the shows and GCSE's, but here I am and this is gonna be a great collaboration, please enjoy and I am taking any requests so don't forget to comment. I don't own any Batman characters

**I Wanna Know What Love Is (Foreigner)**

It was now Harleen Quinzell's third week at Arkham Asylum, as of last week the innocent little blonde had taken on the spine-chilling role of playing doctor to one of the world's most deranged and sadistic terrorists, The Joker!

At first the sessions were horrifically boring and unproductive, Harleen would be too terrified to ask any questions, and even if she had she doubted that The Joker would have responded. He simply sat in his dull Arkham uniform, strapped to the chair by the thick leather bounds, his curly emerald locks curtaining his porcelain face from the world, hiding his emotions, if he even had any! It wasn't until their third session together that any form of conversation was made between the madman and his doctor.

It startled Harleen at first, his voice was gravelly in texture yet his words were so fluent and smooth even going as far to make the poor, naive woman blush on numerous occasions! You see Harleen was one of life's victims, the only love from her parents was her daddy's bank account and her college boyfriend slept around, her being just another notch on the bedpost, The Joker sensed this in her, saw that deep down, she was already broken, like him, it wouldn't take long before she was a crumpled mess for him to reassemble in his own sick way, like Frankenstein's monster. And being the sadist that he was, The Joker had already decided that he would break this poor girl and make her his own, he didn't know what it was that drew her to him. Maybe it was her flawless beauty, or her curvaceous body or hell, maybe it was her twisted sense of humour, but he knew he had to have her…

He just never thought for a second that his plan involved her falling in love with him!

The second she confessed he felt his heart stop and his already ashen face drain of what little colour was left, his deep seaweed eyes were wide with shock and his muscles began tense, his whole body going rigid where he sat. The minute he was sent back his cell he began to think, he thought so much his brain began pounding in protest against his skull, in his life there had been so much heartache and pain, he thought back to his beloved Jeannie. Could he really face it all again with this girl? But…being the clown prince of crime was lonely, he needed a princess- and she was more than willing to take the job.

She wanted to know what love was and somehow she thought that he could show her, in fact, she KNEW he could show her what love really felt like, and despite his demonic appearance and brutal personality, deep down inside the Joker did want her to know what love was and what it felt like, and he was gonna be the only one to do it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok well so far I haven't had any reviews if you liked or didn't like something please say so I can make changes and if you have any particular requests please tell me and I will add it in, enjoy, I don't own Batman or any of its characters!

**Stronger (Kelly Clarkson)**

It was a typical night in the dingy warehouse that the Joker and his band of idiotic assistants currently called 'home'. It had been fairly uneventful, sick of his scheming for one night the Joker had decided it was high time some havoc and devastation was wreaked upon the eerily optimistic town of Gotham. The plan was simple, fool proof! Simply set off a large gas bomb, kill anyone in the way and steal as much loot as possible from the nearby jeweller's store, but SHE had to mess things up! That doe-eyed, half-brained stupid slut of a sidekick had to drop the bomb in the wrong place! The Joker had to fight the urge to pound the girl's guts into lead, his ivory hand tightening round the gun in his hands, his entire body tense with pure rage.

That was 2 hours ago. Now Harley Quinn lay on the grimy warehouse floor of her make-shift bedroom, her hair was out of its usual jester hat and lay mattered around her face which was almost unrecognisable beneath the blood and bruises, large spatters of blood soaked into her costume, staining the fabric and small whimpers forced themselves from Harley's swollen lips. Her entire body was consumed by pure agony, every small shuffle felt like a thousand knives forcing themselves into Harley's skin, ripping and tearing as they went. The Joker was nowhere to be seen since he had punished his reckless assistant, he was probably brooding to himself in his 'office' while she lay, barely alive on the floor. Not as though he cared. Looking over at the small duffel bag that had once been filled with money after a bank heist Harley decided to shuffle over carefully to the pile of clothes stacked against the far wall, fighting back tears of pain and guilt she cradled the clothes in her lap, shuffling back over to the duffel bag where she began to pack.

Once her task was done she gingerly laid her hands on the bed and slowly lifter her broken body up until she was on her feet, wobbling slightly with the pressure. Slowly stepping over to the small sink Harley dabbed away all the blood and filth from her once beautiful complexion, examining the damage in a small, slightly cracked mirror. A few tears slid down her swollen cheeks as she turned to leave, her hands clenched by her sides. Not even bothering to leave Joker a note Harley sneaked out of the front door and wandered off into the dark Gotham night. She couldn't face his gloating as he told her she would be back the next day- she wouldn't! She was leaving for good, if he taught he'd got the best her, if he thought he'd had the last laugh then he was wrong.

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' Harley said to herself, standing a little taller, she wasn't lonely walking alone down the quiet streets, stopping outside a small, rundown game shop. Tapping three times on the window the young maniac awaited entrance, in the form of another younger woman dressed in green. Not needing any words to know what had happened the woman beckoned Harley inside. She had left Joker behind, she was starting over with someone new, she moving on over him, and she would come back swinging, because what doesn't kill her only makes her stronger!


End file.
